Alicia regresa al País de las Maravillas
by Dany Romanov
Summary: Dos años después de atravesar un espejo de vuelta al Submundo, Alicia se ve invitada a la mansión de los Ascot, los cuales han quedado arruinados debido al éxito de la compañía que ella y su madre crearon "Kingsleight & Kingsleight". Una vez más, será aquí donde Alicia encontrará la manera de regresar al País de las Maravillas, para enfrentarse a una amenaza realmente inesperada.
1. Prólogo y Capítulo 1

**PRÓLOGO**

 _ **Los Jardines de la Memoria y el Palacio de los Sueños**_

Alicia miraba al Sombrerero con los ojos repletos de lágrimas.

-Sombrerero, tengo miedo de no volver a verte nunca –le dijo.

-Mi querida Alicia –respondió él con una triste sonrisa-, en los Jardines de la Memoria y en el Palacio de los Sueños, tú y yo nos veremos.

-Pero un sueño no es la realidad.

-¿Quién es quién para decir cuál es cuál?

Alicia también sonrió, y se dieron un último y fuerte abrazo, mientras el Sombrerero le acariciaba a Alicia el pelo consoladoramente. Mallymkun, que junto a Chesire, los tweedles, Bella y McTwisp, había estado observando la escena, dijo:

-Lo has logrado Alicia, has hecho lo imposible.

-No tan imposible como despedirme de vosotros, amigos –con esto último miró al Sombrerero-. Adiós, Sombrerero –y su mano se soltó de la de este mientras atravesaba el espejo de vuelta al su ordinario mundo.

-Adiós, Alicia –se despidió tristemente el Sombrerero.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _ **La Invitación**_

Alicia despertó llorando en su habitación.

La primera noche en su habitación después de dos años navegando en el "Maravillas" bajo su propia compañía "Kingsleight & Kingsleight" y con su casa en manos de los Ascot, la cual habían recuperado debido a que, igual que su madre predijo antes de embarcar, los habían arruinado y les compraron de nuevo la casa.

Alicia miró el reloj de péndulo de su habitación: eran las seis de la mañana, y pese a que aún era temprano, decidió que no conseguiría dormir más, por lo que se levantó de la cama y se arregló. Se quitó el camisón de dormir, y se puso un vestido blanco con un lazo azul alrededor de la cintura. Sencillo, sin encajes, nada vaporoso y cómodo.

Por supuesto, no se equipó con las medias y el corsé.

A continuación, fue hasta el tocador de su habitación y se cepilló el pelo para después hacerse una trenza y salir de la habitación.

Se entretuvo mientras recorría aquellos familiares pasillos, sintiendo nostalgia. Por la noche no había podido pararse a observar nada, ya que tanto Alicia como su madre llegaron a casa muy cansadas. Los Ascot habían tenido la bondad de dejarlo todo intacto.

Finalmente llegó a la cocina, donde se preparó una infusión nada más, pues no tenía mucha hambre.

· · ·

Dos horas más tarde, se encontraba en la sala de estar leyendo un libro cuando su madre entró, radiante de felicidad, en la habitación.

-El señor Harcourt ya ha traído el correo de esta mañana. Y ¿sabes quién nos ha enviado una carta invitándonos a su casa? No es otro que Lord Ascot.

-Sinceramente no sé que te pone tan contenta, madre.

-Resulta que el motivo de la invitación es que nos solicitan un préstamo. Tenía razón, están completamente arruinados.

-Bueno… se podría decir que han recibido su merecido, pero Lord Ascot, quiero decir, el antiguo Lord Ascot, fue una buena persona por la que sentía mucho afecto, y lamentaría arruinar todo su trabajo ahora que ha fallecido.

-Es cierto que fue un buen hombre Alicia, por la que tanto yo como tu padre sentíamos mucho cariño, y él por nosotros. Sin embargo, no debes olvidar que Hamish nos demostró que ya no hay rastro de tal bondad en su familia.

El rostro de Alicia se endureció, y asintió sombríamente.

-Tienes razón. Por otra parte, deben de estar muy desesperados para perder el orgullo de esta manera, pidiéndonos un préstamo después de lo que nos hicieron. Aunque lo cierto es que me parece algo extraño que recurran a nosotras.

Su madre sonrió y susurró entre risas:

-En realidad se rumorea que han pedido préstamos a otras familias más cercanas a ellos antes, pero que todas les rechazaron.

-Seguro que cuando Hamish heredó la compañía creyó que lo tenía todo y arruinó todas las amistades de su padre, como hizo con nosotras. Por cierto, ¿para cuándo es la invitación?

-En la carta dice que tendremos todo preparado a partir de mañana.

-Sí que están desesperados –dijo Alicia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Y eso significa que seguramente podamos beneficiarnos bastante en la negociación. Tienen mucho que ofrecer, así que vamos a aprovechar antes de que se nos adelante otra persona. ¡Señor Harcourt! –llamó al joven mayordomo cuando lo vio pasar por el pasillo.

-¿Sí, señora Kingsleight? –respondió el con su típica sonrisa.

-No deshaga las maletas. Preparé un par para mañana, nos vamos a quedar en casa de los Ascot dos o tres días –ordenó.

-¿Ya, tan pronto?

-Sí, y prepárese una a usted también, vendrá con nosotras.

-Sí, señora Kingsleight.

-Me llegarán muchos recuerdos cuando estemos allí –susurró Alicia para sí.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: todos los personajes pertenecen en general a Lewis Carroll, con variaciones de Tim Burton y James Bobin.


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 _ **En Casa de los Ascot**_

Alicia y su madre llegaron a la mansión de los Ascot al día siguiente, justo a la hora de comer, siendo recibidas con mucho decoro.

-¡Helen, querida! ¡Alicia! Qué bien os veo a las dos. Estos dos años os han sentado… muy bien, por lo que veo. Bueno, bienvenidas, espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje –saludó la antigua Lady Ascot y madre de Hamish. A pesar de su sonrisa, que intentaba sin mucho éxito parecer ser amable, sus ojos denotaban una gran frialdad.- ¡Oh, señor Harcourt! No le hemos visto desde que embarcó con ellas –esto último lo dijo con un rencor mal disimulado, a lo que el chico respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.- Mandaré que lleven vuestro equipaje a las habitaciones de invitados.

Dicho esto, cuatro sirvientas fueron tomando una a una las maletas, y llevándolas al interior de la casa.

-Gracias –respondió Helen secamente.

Entonces, ambas mujeres se marcharon hacia los dormitorios.

Hamish, que no había dicho ni una palabra, se acercó a Alicia despacio.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último… encuentro.

-Sí, aquel en el que intentaste humillarme y me quitaste la casa en la que me había criado, sin mostrar el más mínimo sentimiento de lástima –entonces, con ira y satisfacción, clavó sus ojos en los de él.- Sin embargo, yo te humillé a ti, y más tarde recuperé mi casa. ¿Qué ironía, verdad?

Alicia pudo percibir aquella mueca de desagrado, tan típica de Hamish, asomando por sus labios.

-Respecto a eso…

-No hablemos de negocios ahora, o no me quedará otro remedio que darte una mala respuesta.

Dicho esto, cruzó triunfante el jardín delantero y entró a la mansión.

Mientras cruzaba la casa en dirección al dormitorio en el que se quedaría, se fijó en que había perdido mucha decoración, entre muebles y cuadros, y supuso que lo habían tenido que vender. Realmente estaban pasando una mala situación.

Además, pasó por la sala de estar donde Hamish le había comunicado que debía elegir entre la casa y el barco de su padre, el pasillo largo y oscuro donde había peleado con su madre y el invernadero en el que había llorado desesperada…

El mismo en el que encontró a Absolem, que la guió hasta un estudio con un gran espejo…

Alicia se paró ante la puerta de este, y a pesar de que ya sabía que estaba prohibido entrar, no pudo evitar pasar un largo rato llorando silenciosamente mientras acariciaba el espejo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 _ **Negocios**_

La comida fue un largo discurso por parte de la nueva Lady Ascot, Alexandra, la cual ni siquiera se había molestado en saludar, sobre su hijo, que ahora tenía dos años. El niño se parecía sin duda a su padre, había heredado su larga nariz y sus dientes saltones, aunque era de ojos oscuros como su madre, y ya con esa edad, tan caprichoso como los dos.

Al pasar el mediodía, Alicia y su madre fueron hasta una sala de estar que también cumplía el papel de estudio.

-Por favor, sentaos –las invitó Hamish, ofreciéndoles unas sillas enfrente de la suya y la de su madre.

Ellas obedecieron con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Bien, en primer lugar me gustaría agradeceros que hayáis venido. Me parece un gran detalle que os molestéis por nosotros –el orgullo le impedía hablar correctamente. Se veía que estaba bastante indignado.- Bueno, empecemos con los… negocios. Resulta que como comunique en mi carta, últimamente hemos tenido algunos… problemas económicos. No teníamos barcos suficientes, por lo que pedimos un adelanto de dinero, que desgraciadamente ahora no podemos pagar. Por ello, requerimos vuestra ayuda, un… préstamo de dinero–aquello fue realmente duro para él.

Helen y su hija se miraron.

-¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando? –preguntó la primera.

Hamish y su madre intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Unas… mil quinientas libras –respondió él.

Las dos Kingsleigt se quedaron atónitas.

-Estáis desesperados, ¿verdad? –dijo Alicia sin disimulo alguno. Los dos Ascot la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Mi hija tiene razón, es mucho dinero. Además, ¿por qué deberíamos ayudaros? –añadió Helen en tono desafiante.

La antigua Lady Ascot se apresuró a responder:

-Helen, se que la última vez que nos vimos se convirtió en una experiencia desagradable, pero recuerda que estuvimos a punto de compartir un nieto.

Alicia y su madre se miraron, y la aludida sentenció:

-Es una elección difícil que debemos pensar y hablar, a solas y con tiempo.

Entonces ambas se levantaron y se fueron juntas a sus habitaciones, que estaban una enfrente de la otra.

-Me parece muy descarado, madre.

-Es cierto, pero creo que debemos pensar un buen trato. Realmente necesitan nuestra ayuda, y eso nos va a beneficiar si se lo ofrecemos. Pensemos cada una nuestras opciones, y discutiremos esta noche. Así mañana ya tendremos una respuesta.

-Está bien.

Helen abrazó a su hija y entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

. . .

Media hora después, Alicia se escabulló de su habitación, y se dirigió al estudio donde estaba el espejo, donde pasó toda la tarde con cuidado de que no la vieran. Por tanto, cuando bajó al comedor a cenar, no tenía todavía una respuesta.

Después de la negociación, nadie quería hablar, por lo que fue una cena incómoda y silenciosa, y Alicia se fue a la cama con un gran vacío y al borde de las lágrimas.

No sabía lo que le esperaba.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 _ **Pistas en la Oscuridad**_

- _"Adiós, Sombrerero"._

Alicia despertó llorando de nuevo.

Se incorporó sobre la cama y miró por la ventana, pudiendo observar una luna menguante. Giró un poco la cabeza, de forma que parecía una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de un gato. Casi podía ver dos grandes ojos encima de la luna…

-Alicia.

Era un susurro proveniente de la puerta, la cual miró sobresaltada. Entonces, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana proveniente de la luna, pudo ver como una pluma descendía lentamente.

Una pluma de pavo real. Justo como la que el Sombrerero llevaba en su sombrero.

Alicia se agachó y la cogió, acariciándola.

-Qué curioso, curiosísimo…

Salió al pasillo y miró a un lado y a otro, pero no vio a nadie. Justo entonces, vislumbró en la esquina de la derecha la tarjeta con la indicación de 10/6, también del sombrero.

Así recorrió toda la casa de los Ascot, recogiendo pieza por pieza, hasta que salió al jardín trasero. Miró a un lado y a otro, confundida, pues ya no encontraba más pistas. Anduvo un poco por allí, esperando ver algo o a alguien. Ya se empezaba a desesperar, a pensar que solo había sido producto de su imaginación, cuando pasó por el celador en el que Hamish le había pedido matrimonio, y recordó el momento.

Echó a correr.

Minutos más tarde, ya un poco alejada de la mansión, Alicia llegó a una zona alta y boscosa. Subió una cuesta, y llegó a aquel árbol retorcido y sin hojas que se alzaba con un gran agujero a sus pies. Y ahí estaba el sombrero, sin sus accesorios, claro.

Y Alicia supo que tenía que hacer. Primero, cogió el sombrero, y colocó sus piezas rápidamente. Entonces fue un poco hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso, y, abrazada al sombrero, entró de nuevo en la madriguera para volver al Submundo.

Pero esa vez no sintió miedo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 _ **Regreso al País de las Maravillas**_

Alicia cayó en la sala circular de las puertas con un fuerte golpe y abrazada al sombrero.

Se levantó, y se quedó muy sorprendida al ver que esa vez no tendría que tomar menguativa para pasar por la puerta pequeña que daba acceso al jardín, ya que había sido sustituida por una normal de su tamaño, que curiosamente estaba abierta. Alicia supuso que eso se debía a que quien la había guiado hasta allí, que seguramente había sido el Sombrerero, había salido ya.

Cuando cruzó la nueva puerta, se encontró ante un paisaje muy diferente del de la primera vez. Aparte de que era de noche, el jardín tenía mucha más iluminación, y las flores desprendían un olor más primaveral. Alicia supuso que se debía al cambio por el que pasó el Submundo, ya que cuando la Reina Blanca volvió a tener la corona, todo recuperó el color y vitalidad que había perdido en la era de la Reina Roja. Sin embargo, el jardín era una de las zonas que no había visitado en su último viaje, por lo que no pudo notar el cambio.

De todas formas, el resto seguía igual: la vegetación retorcida, las formas de los matorrales, los extraños animalillos que paseaban por allí, la verja que servía de entrada al jardín…

Alicia bajó las escaleras desde la puerta de la sala circular y comenzaba a andar en dirección a la verja cuando…

-¡Alicia! –chilló una voz aguda y cargada de emoción desde los matorrales.

Entonces la chica pudo ver al Sombrerero corriendo hacia ella. La abrigó en un acogedor abrazo que duró mucho, la levantó y le dio vueltas en el aire mientras Alicia derramaba lágrimas de emoción en su chaqueta.

Cuando se separaron, ella dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas:

-Sombrerero yo… no tienes ni idea de lo que te he echado de menos. Allí arriba…

Él, que hasta ahora había estado escuchándola atentamente y secándose también las lágrimas, abrió mucho sus grandes ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Y te comprendo perfectamente, yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos –entonces su expresión se tornó alegre de nuevo-. Pero ahora ya has vuelto otra vez. ¡Mi Alicia! –y volvió a abrazarla.

Ah, por cierto –dijo ella, y se alzó para ponerle el sombrero-. Ten, he recogido todas las piezas, aunque no sé si están bien colocadas…

Él miró su sombrero atentamente y corrigió algunas cosas.

-No está igual pero… me gusta –dijo sonriendo.

Alicia sonrió también, y siguieron caminando por el jardín. Entonces recordó una cosa.

-¡Sombrerero! –le dijo de pronto, sobresaltándolo-. ¡Tu familia! Qué tonta, casi no me acordaba. ¿Qué tal con ellos?

-Ah, pues bastante bien. Al principio se me hizo bastante extraño volver a vivir con ellos, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Lo cierto es que me tuve que volver a mudar por tercera vez, ya que en mi antigua casa no cabíamos todos, pero ahora se ha convertido en nuestro taller familiar.

-¡Eso es fantástico! Y con tu padre… ya no te peleas ¿verdad?

-No, no. De vez en cuando discutimos por… mmm… pequeñas discreciones, pero luego siempre acabamos bien. Supongo –y rio como solo él sabía reír.

. . .

Aún era de noche cuando Alicia y el Sombrerero llegaron a Marmóreo. Sin embargo, la Reina Blanca, Mirana, no tardó en bajar a recibirlos tras advertir su llegada a través de su telescopio.

-¡Alicia, querida! –saludó abrazándola con dulzura y delicadeza-. Por fin has regresado. Bueno, imagino que estarás cansadísima, no ha tenido que ser una noche fácil. Ya tienes preparada una habitación –entonces miró al Sombrerero-. Tarrant, has hecho muy buen trabajo al traerla, y supongo que también querrás irte a dormir.

-Gracias, majestad. Dulces sueños –dijo a ambas.

-Buenas noches, Tarrant.

-Descansa, Sombrerero –se despidió Alicia abrazándolo-. Gracias por traerme de vuelta –susurró.

. . .

La reina guio a Alicia hasta su habitación, la misma de la última vez que se hospedó en Marmóreo, antes del Día Gloricioso. Se despidió de Mirana y entró.

Siempre le había gustado Marmóreo, tan puro y agradable. Todo el lugar tenía un olor suave a lilas, además del precioso jardín, que también se combinaba con el de muchos otros tipos de flores.

Su dormitorio era espacioso, con una cama de delicadas sábanas de seda enorme, y un tocador enfrente. Había alfiles gigantes a modo de columnas en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, y una terraza en la pared oeste. Alicia salió a contemplar todo, como había hecho también antes del Día Gloricioso, y recordó la conversación que había mantenido allí con el Sombrerero, cuya casa se veía desde allí.

Cuando se tumbó en la cama rio de alegría al pensar que hace unas horas lloraba en casa de los Ascot, echando el Submundo y a sus habitantes de menos.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: es importante que leáis esto. Va dirigido a mis pocos lectores, que espero que sean más después. En primer lugar, quiero agradeceros de todo corazón que estéis leyendo este fanfic y que me dejéis reviews. Tengo escrito en el ordenador hasta el capítulo 12, por lo que por ahora subiré con mucha frecuencia. Además, los capítulos son muy cortos, lo que me da más ventaja para escribir. Cuando lleguemos al capítulo 12, no desesperéis, porque aunque tal vez tengáis que esperar más para cada uno no pienso dejar la historia a medio. Estoy decidida a terminarla y la llevo pensando meses, por lo que ya está completamente desarrollada hasta el final y solo tengo que darle forma. Si estáis muy interesados, os recomiendo que comprobéis si he subido algo nuevo cada semana para que no os perdáis nada. Otra cosa que quiero que sepáis es que me encanta recibir reviews con vuestras opiniones, lo que os ha gustado y lo que no, recomendaciones... Por último, os diré porque hago esto. Lloré mucho al final de Alicia a Través del Espejo y como quiero una continuación y no sé si se hará, escribo esto para mí y para todos los que desean lo mismo que yo.

Pd. Mis agradecimientos a K-ritoAxle por ser mi primera seguidora. Gracias por motivarme :)


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 _ **Amenaza**_

Los rayos de sol matutinos que se filtraban a través de las cortinas de seda hicieron que Alicia abriera los ojos poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente despierta.

Se enderezó en la cama, y vio que habían colado una nota por la rejilla de la puerta, que, firmada y escrita por la Reina Blanca, decía:

 _Buenos días, Alicia. Espero que hayas descansado lo suficiente para un desayuno movido, pues te invito a tomarlo conmigo y con todos los amigos que has dejado aquí, que desean verte._

 _Esperó que bajes pronto,_

 _Mirana._

Alicia pensó en lo encantador y loco que sería aquello, reunirse con ellos y volver a estar todos juntos.

Caminó hasta el armario, y se decidió por una túnica como la que llevó la llevó la última vez.

Entró en el comedor, y fue recibida con aplausos y saludos emocionados.

-¡Alicia! –gritaron los tweedles al mismo tiempo.

-¡Has vuelto! –le dijo McTwisp, acercándose.

-Y miradla, esta como la última vez –añadió Bella.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de veros, chicos –respondió ella sonriente.

-Esperemos que no la líes como hace dos años –dijo Mallymkun, aunque también ella estaba de buen humor.

El Sombrerero le hizo señas desde la mesa para que se sentase a su lado, a lo que accedió encantada. Entonces, muchas preguntas la acribillaron, confundiéndola completamente. La reina debió darse cuenta, pues acudió en su ayuda.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos. Creo que ahora es Alicia quien merece plantear la primera pregunta.

-La aludida se enderezó en la silla, pues quería desde hacía un rato saber un detalle.

-¿Para qué he sido llamada esta vez?

Mirana, que parecía haber esperado eso desde el principio, respondió:

-Últimamente recibo visitas de submundianos que vienen a advertirme de una posible amenaza en el Bosque Turgal. Por ejemplo, Mallymkun y la Liebre de Marzo, que viven allí.

La lirona se apresuró a aclarar:

-Una mañana nos despertamos molestos por un olor a humo y a azufre proveniente del exterior de la casa, y al salir todo estaba nublado y oscuro como en la era de la Reina Roja. Además, no percibimos ningún ruido, todo era un inquietante silencio, y nos adentramos en el bosque a investigar. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que era como si todo hubiera muerto allí. Las plantas volvían a ser oscuras, y ni siquiera había animales. Ni uno. Exploramos un poco más, pero no encontramos nada que pudiese darnos una pista de lo que ocurría, así que vinimos al día siguiente a avisar a la reina. De hecho, ahora nos hospedamos aquí, y según la reina debemos quedarnos hasta que el supuesto peligro pase.

-Sí, sí, sí. Todo era niebla negra y misteriooosa –añadió la liebre abriendo mucho los ojos y dirigiéndolos a Chesire, que estaba a su lado.

-A mí no me mires –dijo el gato tranquilamente.

-Al final, tras pensar en una solución detenidamente –explicó Mirana, retomando la conversación-, pensamos que tal vez tú, como anteriormente has hecho, podrías resolverlo. Lamento de verdad tener que comprometerte de nuevo pero, ¿estarías dispuesta a ayudarnos una vez más?

Alicia no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber cual sería su respuesta.

-Sí, os ayudaré.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno pues ahí tenéis el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado mucho y de nuevo, gracias por estar leyendo este fanfic. Mis agradecimientos a **Fasara** y como no a **K-ritoAxle** por dejar reviews, pues siempre compruebo si tengo alguno por la mañana, y me alegra el día leerlos. Siempre tengo en cuenta vuestras opiniones e ideas. Buen día :)


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 _ **Tarde con los Altascopas**_

Al terminar de desayunar, el Sombrerero llevó a Alicia a su nueva casa para que conociese bien a su familia, y fue recibida con un cariño y respeto inesperados.

El señor y la señora Altascopas, Zanik y Tyva, se mostraron encantados de conocer a la chica que había sido, en el fondo, su salvadora. Igual ocurrió con los numerosos hermanos del Sombrerero.

Le sirvieron galletas deliciosas, muy coloridas y de diversas formas, y justo después el Sombrerero tuvo tuvo una idea estupenda:

-¡Padre, madre! –dijo emocionado-. Podríamos hacerle un sombrero a Alicia entre todos, como recuerdo para ella de la familia Altascopas –entonces la miró, como pidiéndole permiso-. Aunque solo si ella quiere, claro.

-A mí me… ¡me encantaría! –respondió ella.

Así que se pusieron a trabajar todos juntos, y cada uno se encargó de su parte: el señor Altascopas le tomó las medidas y creó la base, y su mujer eligió las telas, mientras que los hermanos mayores de Tarrant le dieron forma. Él, por su parte, hizo el diseño, escogió los colores y, finalmente, añadió los detalles, pues era el que mejor la conocía.

El resultado fue un precioso sombrero de tonos azulados, con una forma muy parecida al de Tarrant, pero más pequeño y con suaves plumas de pájaro dodo azules y blancas coronándolo.

-Es… precioso –dijo Alicia en voz baja cuando se lo dieron. Estaba tremendamente emocionada, aquel sombrero significaba mucho para ella, pues era como si los miembros de la familia Altascopas le hubieran dado un trozo de ellos mismos. Sabía la ilusión que empleaban para confeccionar un sombrero encargado, así que ni se imaginaba en uno creado especialmente para una persona-. Gracias, de verdad, es el regalo más bonito que me han hecho nunca.

Los Altascopas observaron agradecidos y satisfechos como Alicia acariciaba con ternura su nuevo sombrero.

. . .

También comió con ellos, sin duda algo inolvidable. Aparte de que la comida estuvo deliciosa, se mantuvo una conversación divertidísima, que en ningún momento paró o se volvió incómoda.

-Así que Tarrant y tú os cocéis desde hace dieciocho años ya, ¿no? Porque creo recordar que mi hijo me contó que la primera vez que viniste tenías seis años nada más.

-En efecto –respondió Alicia-. Sin embargo, lamento decirle que no guardo apenas recuerdos de aquella vez. Aunque sí recuerdo cuando le conocí, y tomé el té con él, la liebre de Marzo y Mallymkun.

-Oh, hablando de eso… ¿Te parece bien quedarte también para la hora del té, Alicia? –preguntó el Sombrerero.

-Sí, claro -respondió, encantada.

. . .

Aquella tarde fue vivir un recuerdo, pues la fiesta del té fue tan loca como lo habían sido siempre, a pesar de que el señor Altascopas no dejaba de decirle a su hijo que no se comportara de forma tan maleducada en una "reunión que pretendía ser formal". Además, tanto la liebre como Mallymkun acudieron, por lo que Zanik no pudo hacer nada contra aquella locura.

Alicia rio y se lo pasó en grande, hasta el punto de que no quiso que esa tarde acabase. Sin embargo, la Reina Blanca les había dicho que debían estar en su castillo para hablar y elaborar un plan.

Así que se despidió de la familia del Sombrerero agradecida por aquel fantástico día, y junto a él, la liebre y Mallymkum, fue hasta Marmóreo de nuevo.

La reina los recibió y los condujo hasta una sala con una mesa redonda en la que se sentaron junto al resto de sus amigos.

-Bien –comenzó Mirana-. Alicia ha accedido a ayudarnos a resolver el problema del bosque, sin embargo, para hacerlo antes debo enviarla allí para que observe la situación.

-Majestad, si me permitís dar mi opinión –se apresuró a decir el Sombrerero-, creo que no sería buena idea dejar que se aventurara en el bosque sola, por lo que me ofrezco a acompañarla.

Alicia le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida, y la reina respondió:

-Sé que ella no puede ir sola, y mi plan principal era que estuviese escoltada por varios miembros de mi ejército, pero pensé que si realmente hay algo en el bosque, llamarían demasiado la atención. Igualmente, no puedo dejarla sola, pero tu idea de que vayáis juntos me ha convencido. Creo que debería empezar a preparar todo para vuestra partida, que el Tiempo no está para desaprovecharlo. ¡Irio! –llamó a un guardia que solía acompañarla y servirle en los asuntos más importantes. Era un muchacho corpulento, de cabello y tez blancos al igual que todos los habitantes de Marmóreo. Tenía la nariz algo torcida por algún golpe o cicatriz, la boca algo grande, y los ojos oscuros, que miraban a la reina interrogantes-. Necesito que prepares un traje de viaje para Tarrant y otro para Alicia –le dijo señalándolos con la mano-, además de provisiones para dos días, aproximadamente. Por cierto Tarrant, no te olvides de equipare una espada, por si fuese necesaria.

-Sí, majestad.

. . .

Una hora después, tanto Alicia como el Sombrerero cargaban con un macuto con provisiones, una muda de ropa, mantas y farolillos por si los necesitaban, además de su conjunto de viaje. Todos sus amigos estaban allí para verlos partir.

-¿Ya tenéis todo listo? –preguntó Mirana.

-Sí, ya está todo –respondió Alicia.

-En ese caso, bien viaje.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: he aquí el capítulo 7, que me ha quedado más largo de lo normal. Como siempre espero que os guste mucho, aunque no sea muy emocionante. De nuevo, agradezco a **Fasara** que me dejara un review con su opinión del capítulo 6, y a **K-ritoAxle** que me dejara uno dándome la idea de que Tarrant presentase a Alicia a su familia, pues era algo que pensé en un principio pero que después deseché, pero gracias a su comentario al final me decidí por escribirlo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 _ **En el Bosque Turgal**_

Entraron en el bosque cuando atardecía, descubriendo ante sí un paraje totalmente desolador. Todo estaba como la había descrito Mallymkun: marchito, descolorido y sin vida, con una densa niebla cubriéndolo todo y un fuerte olor a humo y a azufre.

Caminaron un poco y ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban andando entre niebla normal. Era incorpórea y leve, sin embargo, parecía como si quisiera aprisionarlos; se les enroscaba a los pies constantemente, y conforme avanzaban se sentían más cansados.

Finalmente decidieron acampar en la linde del bosque, donde los árboles no tapaban todo el cielo y no había apenas niebla.

Para pasar desapercibidos, no hicieron un fuego, sino que cada uno encendió su farolillo, haciendo caso de las instrucciones de la reina.

Cenaron de sus provisiones, mientras conversaban alegremente de cosas sin importancia, y después prepararon sus mantas sobre la hierba, ahora marchita.

Una vez tumbados de forma que podían ver las estrellas, Alicia dijo:

-Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí otra vez. De volver a estar contigo, Sombrerero.

Él la miró, sonriente. Estaba tumbada boca arriba, contemplando las estrellas.

-Yo también estoy muy contento de que hayas vuelto. El Submundo parece diferente cuando tú estás aquí. Mejor.

Entonces Alicia se giró para mirarlo.

-Sombrerero, nunca me llegaste a decir en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio. Durante estos dos años intentaba descubrirlo cuando te echaba de menos. ¿Sabes ya la respuesta?

-Sinceramente, no sé mucho más que hace cinco años. Sin embargo –dijo entrecerrando los ojos-, hay algo que se forma en mi mente cada vez más. Aunque tal vez no sea eso –dijo riendo.

Alicia sonrió, y comenzaron a hablar de como habían estado aquellos dos años, de las ocasiones en las que se habían echado de menos mutuamente…

Y finalmente se quedaron dormidos.

. . .

El Sombrerero despertó a altas horas de la noche alertado por un ruido.

Se giró, y descubrió que Alicia no estaba.

Entonces se levantó, y la vio de pie junto a un árbol. El sonido eran sollozos. Sus sollozos.

Alicia estaba llorando.

Fue hacia ella despacio, procurando no alarmarla. Entonces le puso la mano sobre el hombro, y ella se giró, asustada. Tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas, y su expresión era de completa angustia.

-¿Alicia? ¿Qué ocurre?

-No… no pasa nada –respondió ella secándose las lágrimas y esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-Cuéntamelo. Sabes que tienes que contárselo a alguien, o si no te explotará ahí dentro –dijo señalándole el pecho.

-Es que… Sombrerero yo… no creo que pueda… no creo que pueda irme.

-¿Irte?

-Sí, irme de aquí. Cuando maté al Galimatazo, me fui triste. Pero sabía que debía irme. En el castillo del Tiempo, fue mucho más doloroso, pensé que no volvería jamás. Pero mi madre estaba sola, y lo sigue estando. Sin embargo, ahora que he vuelto… ya no estoy segura de poder volver con ella. Sé que me necesita, pero…

-Mi querida Alicia –la interrumpió el Sombrerero-, ahora estás aquí, y aún tienes tiempo para pensar. No dejes que eso te quite el sueño.

-Está bien –dijo ella, sonriendo.

Ambos volvieron a meterse entre las mantas que hacían de cama esa noche.

-Dulces sueños, Alicia.

-Buenas noches, Sombrerero. Gracias por todo.

Y finalmente los dos se durmieron con una sonrisa.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: bueno... este capítulo me ha quedado un poco más emocionante, y más tierno :) . Esta vez, mis agradecimientos son de nuevo para **Fasara** , por comentar siempre y animarme a seguir escribiendo, y para **hikari1992** , que ha comenzado a leer este fanfic hace poco y que se ha convertido en mi seguidora número dos.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 _ **Sombras y Humo**_

Por la mañana Alicia despertó sola en el bosque. Primero se asustó un poco al pensar que tal vez le hubiera pasado algo al Sombrerero, pero entonces vio una nota a su lado que decía:

 _¡Buenos días! He ido a buscar leña para calentarnos y cocinar algo para desayunar. Con tanta niebla nadie notará el humo de día, no te preocupes. Espérame y no te muevas._

 _Tarrant A._

Empezaba a ene hambre cuando oyó pasos a lo lejos. Muy aliviada (no solo porque quería desayunar, sino también porque el Bosque Turgal estaba, por el motivo que fuese, mucho más terrorífico ahora) se acercó a el límite del bosque para recibir al Sombrerero.

Y se dio cuenta de que era mucha gente la que avanzaba hacia ella.

Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en algo. ¿Y si eran soldados de la Reina Blanca? Pero no, ella había dicho que quería que fuesen solos para no llamar la atención. Intentó alejarse un poco de allí y buscar un lugar en el que esconderse y poder ver a la vez para saber si era una amenaza.

Pero no pudo. La tenían rodeada.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Tenía miedo, pero también curiosidad.

Estuvo en tensión un par de minutos, hasta que todo empezó a nublarse más de lo que ya estaba, y unos monstruos oscuros y terroríficos salieron desde los árboles. Sus cuerpos, enormes y negros, parecían hechos de humo. Pero eso era a simple vista, ya que las bestias demostraron lo fuertes que eran mientras comenzaban a arrancar árboles y arrasarlo todo.

Era obvio que buscaban algo, posiblemente a ella…

Se quedó quieta, metida en el estrecho hueco de un árbol y sin apenas respirar mientras aquel extraño ejército revolvía el claro. Entonces, una de aquellas criaturas giró su deforme cabeza, y las dos esferas de cristal que tenía en la cara haciendo el papel de ojos se fijaron en Alicia. Ella, paralizada por el miedo, intentó pensar rápidamente en algún plan de escape, pero antes de que se le ocurriera nada el monstruo dio un alarido gutural y corrió hacia su escondite. A su vez, Alicia salió e intentó huir veloz, pero lo que vio ante ella le hizo pararse en seco.

Illosovic Stayne estaba montado sobre un caballo igual de terrorífico que los monstruos y a pocos pasos de ella. Apenas había cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto, excepto que su piel, que ya era pálida antes, lo era mucho más ahora. De hecho, a Alicia le dio la impresión de que era casi etérea…

-Tú… tú estabas muerto –dijo.

-¡Alicia! ¿Y tus modales? ¿Eso es lo primero que me dices, después del tiempo que hace que no nos vemos? Bueno chicos –habló dirigiéndose a los monstruos- ya la tenemos, así que vamos a hacer esto rápido. Atrapadla.

Las bestias obedecieron.


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 _ **Fracaso**_

El Sombrerero volvía cargado de leña cuando todo comenzó a oscurecerse y la niebla se volvió más densa.

Entonces vio aquel ejército de horrendas criaturas a lo lejos caminando hacia el campamento.

Hacia Alicia.

Corrió como pudo, pero cuando llegó ya era demasiado tarde: uno de los monstruos ya la había capturado, sujetando sus manos y brazos.

-¡Soltadla! –chilló mientras desenvainaba su espada. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de naranja; sus ojos, de gris.

-¡Sombrerero! –gritó Alicia cuando lo vio-. ¡Vete, huye! ¡Pide ayuda a la reina, pero no te quedes ahí o te atraparán a ti también!

Pero él ya no podía pensar con claridad. Se dirigía hacia la criatura que tenía a Alicia cuando Stayne lo llamó:

-¡Tú! ¡Demente! ¡Quieto!

Él se giró, para ver ante sí a su enemigo más odiado vivo de nuevo.

-Tú… -dijo con una voz más ronca de lo normal. Y comenzó a andar hacia él preparado para atacarle.

-¡Sombrerero, no! ¡No dejes que te haga daño! ¡Vete! –siguió gritando Alicia desesperadamente, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Yo que tú no seguiría andando –le espetó Stayne, y con un gesto de mano ordenó que la bestia que sujetaba a Alicia que le posase a la chica la mano sobre el cuello, amenazando con hacerle daño.

El Sombrerero se giró, y al verlo volvió a la normalidad y se paró en seco.

-Así me gusta más –dijo Stayne-. ¡A por él!

-¡No! –gritó Alicia, pero un monstruo ya lo sujetaba, y lo ató a un árbol.

-Bien, Tarrant. Ahora tú te quedarás aquí mientras yo me llevo a la señorita Alicia conmigo.

-¡Stayne, déjala! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! ¡Alicia!

Ella intentó forcejear contra sus captores, pero por mucho que lo intentó, por mucho que chilló, finalmente sus gritos desaparecieron, dejando al Sombrerero solo con sus gritos y sollozos.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: como veréis he subido este capítulo junto al 9, pues me parecía injusto dejaros esperar hasta mañana para encontrar un capítulo tan corto como el otro y que en realidad no cuenta nada nuevo. Siento tener que ser tan cruel con nuestra Alicia :(. Mis agradecimientos de nuevo a **Fasara** y a **hakuri1992** por sus reviews. Me alegro que os gustara el cap. 8 :).


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 _ **Salazen Grum**_

El ejército de bestias siguió a Stayne, que las guió sobre su horripilante caballo. Salieron del Bosque Turgal y cruzaron todo el Desierto Rojo, que en un principio abrasó a Alicia con su constante sol. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que conforme avanzaban todo se volvía más frío y oscuro, y la niebla, que habían dejado atrás al salir del bosque, no tardó en volver a aparecer, lo que hizo que Alicia de pronto supiera adonde se dirigían.

-Salazen Grum… -murmuró para sí.

-En efecto –respondió Stayne, acercándose a ella-. Espero que disfrutes de tu estancia tanto como la última vez.

. . .

Llegaron horas más tarde, cuando ya casi había anochecido. El castillo le pareció a Alicia de pesadilla al ver su silueta recortada contra la luna. Aquellos cinco años habían servido de sobra para que las enredaderas, el musgo y la hiedra recubrieran gran parte del edificio. Además, como era de esperar, estaba mucho más nubloso y oscuro que el bosque o el desierto.

Cruzaron los jardines, donde se veía claramente que todos los matorrales con la decoración de la Reina Roja habían sido cortados.

-Bienvenida, señorita, a mi humilde castillo –le dijo su "anfitrión" cuando entraron al interior, que conservaba, a diferencia de los jardines, su aspecto original. No había luz en ninguna parte, ni una sola vela o lámpara encendida-. Permítame que la acompañe a su dormitorio.

Stayne, Alicia y la bestia que la sujetaba estuvieron subiendo escaleras a oscuras durante mucho tiempo. Al parecer, sus captores eran capaces de ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Finalmente, los peldaños concluyeron en una única puerta que se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante, para dar paso a una habitación fría, con una única y diminuta ventana en lo más alto, que solo servía para que el dormitorio pudiese tener algo de aire. La cama era enorme, y tenía un dosel con largas cortinas de terciopelo negro y roto. Un espejo roto colgaba partido por la mitad a su izquierda, y un armario de madera a su derecha con grabados que Alicia ya había visto antes, aunque no conseguía recordar donde. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, dándole un aspecto tremendamente tétrico.

Stayne se introdujo en el dormitorio, y lo cruzó hasta llegar a otra puerta que abrió, mostrando una lujosa bañera, un retrete y un lavabo.

-Aquí tenéis el baño, señorita. Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia, y la bestia soltó a Alicia, empujándola hacia el centro de la habitación. Entonces, Stayne y su monstruo salieron y cerraron la puerta con llave.

Alicia corrió hacia ella y comenzó a golpearla.

-¡Déjame salir! –chilló.

Pero ambos se habían ido ya, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de la torre.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: siento no haber publicado ayer. Tenía muchos deberes y mucho que estudiar, y no había hecho nada en todo el fin de semana. Espero que os guste este capítulo, aunque ya sé que para la espera es muy corto. Mis agradecimientos a quien correspondan los dos últimos comentarios ( **K-ritoAxle** , **Fasara** , **hikari1992** o tal vez algún lector nuevo), ya que ni el ordenador ni el móvil me dejan verlos :/ . Buen día :)


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 _ **Pánico en Marmóreo**_

Mirana hizo callar a los presentes reunidos en la sala del trono.

-Gracias –dijo una vez que todos lo hicieron-. Estamos aquí reunidos para tratar un asunto de vital importancia. Como todos sabéis, hace seis días envíe a dos personas a investigar al Bosque Turgal: ni más ni menos que nuestros queridos Tarrant y Alicia. Hace cuatro días que deberían haber vuelto, y considero esto realmente alarmante.

-Propongo enviar una patrulla de rescate inmediatamente –dijo el señor Altascopas, preocupado por su hijo.

-No podemos hacer eso –respondió Mallymkun con voz cansina-. La reina ha dicho que se debe ir al bosque sin llamar la atención. Yo iré. Pienso ser yo quien rescate a Alicia y al Sombrerero.

-Mallymkun –le espetó la reina-, no deberías hablarle así al señor Altascopas. Está preocupado por la seguridad de su hijo, al igual que tú. Además, antes de ofrecerte para esta peligrosa misión, deberías pensar en que tu cariño hacia ellos, especialmente hacia Tarrant, no te impida tomar la decisión correcta, o hacer algo irresponsable.

-Es que no lo hace. Lo he pensado bien: soy pequeña, por lo que pasaré desapercibida, y la niebla también me ayudará a ocultarme. Además, al vivir en bosque lo conozco perfectamente.

-¿Y si te atrapan?

-Majestad, sea lo que sea que hay en el bosque acabará con vuestros guardias igual que conmigo si decide hacerlo, ya que al parecer lo han hecho con todos y cada uno de los animales que vivían allí. La diferencia está en que yo podré pasar desapercibida, y ellos no.

La reina lo pensó durante unos instantes, y finalmente accedió.

-Bien, Mallymkum irá en su busca –anunció a los presentes-. Si sabes algo, deberás venir inmediatamente a comunicármelo. Si les encuentras, tráelos de vuelta. Si los ves atrapados bajo una amenaza demasiado grande para ti, vuelve, e iremos con un ejército a por ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, majestad.

. . .

Mallymkun andaba cautelosa entre la niebla cuando vio al Sombrerero inconsciente y atado a un árbol.

-¡Sombrerero! –chilló, corriendo hacia él. Estuvo un buen rato cortando las cuerdas, pues eran muy gruesas y su alfiler, muy fino. Empezó a darle golpecitos en la cara con la mano, pero no despertó. Entonces, consciente de que obviamente no podría llevarlo hasta Marmóreo ella sola, supo que tenía que irse-. Volveré a por ti, te lo prometo.

. . .

Una vez estuvo de vuelta en Marmóreo, se coló por la entrada gracias a su diminuto tamaño, pues no tenía tiempo de dar explicaciones a los guardias, y fue hasta la habitación de la reina.

-¡Majestad! –llamó desde la puerta, que se abrió para dar lugar a una preocupada Mirana.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó-. ¿Qué has visto?

-El Sombrerero… estaba atado… a un árbol –respondió, jadeante por el esfuerzo-. Alicia… no estaba…

La reina no necesitó oír más para salir disparada hacia la puerta.

-¡Irio! –llamó al joven guardia, que apareció en el recodo del pasillo.

-¿Sí, majestad? –preguntó.

-Debes acompañar a Mallymkun al bosque. Lleva un carruaje, transportaréis a Tarrant Altascopas hasta aquí, con el mayor cuidado posible. Ella te indicará como llegar. No os demoréis.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: y ahí esta el capítulo 12. Estoy de muy buen humor porque por fin he podido leer los reviews, y me ha encantado el interés que ponéis en cada capítulo. De hecho me habéis motivado tanto que aunque hayamos llegado ya al capítulo 12, que como mencioné en mi primera nota era lo máximo que había escrito, he escrito tres capítulos más. Por eso he publicado hoy un poco tarde, por lo que os pido perdón. De nuevo mis agradecimientos a **K-ritoAxle** , **Fasara** y **hikari1992** , por ser mi motivación en todo momento aunque sea por reviews :), y a **Pompasdexabon** , que es ahora mi tercer seguidor.


	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 _ **Etéreo**_

Alicia ya llevaba seis días en Salazen Grum, casi una semana. Aquel día llevaba un vestido que había encontrado en el armario, el cual había tenido que limpiar debido a que estaba cubierto de telarañas. Se lo había puesto porque había decidido darse un baño (aunque también había que tenido que limpiar la bañera, y todo lo había tenido que hacer a oscuras), y había pensado que lo mejor sería cambiarse de ropa. Era un vestido muy parecido al que normalmente llevaba la Reina Roja: de mangas acolchadas, lleno de detalles y bordados y combinaba el negro y el rojo, como todos los muebles de la habitación y, en general, del castillo. Sinceramente, era un vestido odioso, pero llevar la misma ropa sucia se había convertido en algo insoportable, así que no tuvo elección.

Todas las noches se dormía contemplando tristemente la poca luz de la luna que entraba por su pequeña ventana. No podía aguantar más vivir sin poder respirar aire fresco, sin ver casi la luz del día, sin saber si el Sombrerero se encontraba bien…

Justo cuando creía que ya nada podía empeorar, fue cuando Stayne, que siempre subía dos veces diarias acompañado de una de las bestias que le dejaba la comida, llegó con un extraño objeto de cristal en la mano. Era como el dedo anular de largo, e iba degradándose de una punta a otra, empezando por un lado como un anillo de grueso y acabando con una pequeña y afilada punta de cristal, de forma que parecía una aguja.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Alicia. Permítame decirle que hoy está usted preciosa –saludó-. Supongo que se habrá preguntado que quiero de usted, porque la tengo cautiva. Pues aquí tiene la respuesta –dijo mostrándole el objeto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó ella, sintiendo como el miedo afloraba en su interior.

-Tú solo estate quieta…

Ella se apartó, impidiendo que la atrapara.

-Sabía que reaccionarías así –silvó, y al instante dos monstruos aparecieron en la puerta-, así que me he traído ayudantes.

Inmediatamente, las bestias la atraparon.

-¡Soltadme! –gritó ella, luchando por liberarse.

Stayne se acercó y comenzó a mirarle el cuello, como si estuviese inspeccionándolo.

Alicia podía percibir su frío aliento, casi fantasmal, cerca de ella, y la recorrió un escalofrío.

-Aseguraos de que no se mueve.

Los monstruos le apretaron más en los brazos, tanto que empezaron a hacerle daño. Entonces, Stayne le desgarró una parte del vestido que se había puesto, dejando su hombro al descubierto, y cogió el objeto de cristal, que comenzó a clavarle cerca del cuello.

Alicia chilló de dolor, comenzó a moverse bruscamente para intentar liberarse de Stayne, pero solo consiguió que le hiciera más daño.

La sangre resbalaba gota por gota por su hombro. Cuando la gran espina de cristal estuvo dentro de su piel y solo sobresalía un poco, los monstruos la soltaron y ella se derrumbó en el suelo de piedra, gimiendo de dolor.

Pero sabía que debía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué… me haces… esto? –preguntó, haciendo que el dolor aumentase.

De pronto, la ira se apoderó de él.

-¡¿Qué por qué hago esto?! –gritó, acercando su cara a la de ella, hasta que Alicia pudo oír y sentir su aliento de nuevo-. ¡Porque gracias a ti y a la Reina Blanca llegué a estar muerto! ¡Ella me desterró por culpa tuya, y encima con esa loca de Iracunda! ¡Me mató!

-¿Y por qué… vuelves a… estar… vivo?

-Esa es una buena pregunta –respondió abriendo mucho los ojos, de forma que parecía un maníaco-. Verás, volví a la vida gracias a la sangre del Galimatazo que no desechasteis, aunque no como esperaba –entonces levantó la mano e intentó acariciarle la cara a Alicia, pero en lugar de eso la traspasó y, ante la expresión de asombro de la joven, continuo-. Como ves soy totalmente etéreo. Y lo seguiré siendo hasta que le quité a alguien su vitalidad y energía, en este caso, tú.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella alarmada.

-Resulta, señorita Alicia, que aún hay alguien en el mundo capaz de apreciarme lo suficiente como para querer devolverme a la vida y construirme un ejército para que todo el Submundo sea mío, algo que siempre desee cuando estaba junto a la Reina Roja. Ese fue siempre mi propósito. Cuando me mató, dicha persona comenzó a investigar sobre magias tenebrosas y descubrió lo que hacía falta para crear estas criaturas que ahora son mis leales siervos. Necesitaba sangre, el problema era que en gran cantidad, por lo que, uno a uno, mató a todos los animales del Bosque Turgal, la zona con más fauna del Submundo. Así creo mi ejército. Sin embargo, se necesitaba algo mucho más poderoso para devolver la vida a un muerto. ¿Y qué mejor que la sangre del Galimatazo? La misma que tú bebiste para volver a tu mundo y la misma que la Reina Blanca dejó ahí, sin saber sus demás efectos. Luego, con los dos tipos de sangre hizo una mezcla que sirvió para resucitarme y para que todas las bestias, al compartir la sangre conmigo, tuvieran que obedecerme. Claro que este proceso requirió muchísimo tiempo, por lo que cuando volví a la vida mi cuerpo ya no era real, como has podido comprobar. Mi ayudante me explicó que para volver a la normalidad necesitaría algo más que sangre: la vitalidad de una persona. Cuando me enteré de que volverías, no pude pensar en otra. ¡La heroína del Submundo, que acabó con el reinado de la Reina Roja matando a su Galimatazo, y que después logró lo imposible venciendo al mismísimo Tiempo! Por otra parte, sabía que nada podría ser mejor venganza para Tarrant Altascopas que hacerle daño a su Alicia, por supuesto con este objeto de cristal, llamado revitalisfero, que te absorberá la energía hasta que mueras, y entonces yo volveré a mi estado original. Ya nada puede salvarte, Alicia –terminó con una malévola sonrisa-. Bueno, ya es hora de mi primera dosis.

Uno de los monstruos que lo había acompañado extrajo con otra aguja de cristal una gota de la sangre que resbalaba por el hombro y se la dio a Stayne en la boca. Él mantuvo un momento los ojos cerrados, y cuando volvió a abrirlos habían tomado color, así como su piel y sus labios.

-¿Ves, Alicia? –preguntó-. Ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para usar mí revitalisfero –entonces lo introdujo en su cuello sin la más mínima muestra de dolor-. El tuyo empezará ahora a transmitir tu vitalidad al mío, y así entrará a mi cuerpo.

Instantáneamente, el cristal de Alicia comenzó a teñirse de un color dorado, y un momento después, el de Stayne. La joven aulló de dolor.

Justo lo que decía –dijo él, triunfante-. Le deseo una bonita velada.

Le tomó de la barbilla y le besó la mejilla, sus fríos labios posándose sobre la cálida, al menos por ahora, piel de Alicia. Después le sostuvo un momento la mirada, haciéndole sentir miedo. Cuando la soltó, provocando que ella se derrumbase en el suelo una vez más, se fue y cerró la puerta, y Alicia se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, intentando resistir al dolor y al miedo. ¿Por qué le había contado Stayne todo aquello? La respuesta era obvia: él sabía, con total certeza, que moriría. No la había traspasado al besarla, lo que significaba que el proceso de quitarle la vida a Alicia estaba desarrollándose muy rápido.

Se le acababa el Tiempo.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Vaya un capítulo largo! Y lo más gracioso es que Stayne se lo pase hablando solo. De nuevo pido perdón por mi crueldad hacia Alicia. Esperemos que Tarrant la rescate pronto, el Tiempo se le acaba :. Agradecimientos como siempre a **K-ritoAxle** , **Fasara** (que es ahora mi cuarta seguidora y le ha dado el tercer favorito a esta historia) y **hikari1992** , y os mando saludos y abrazos. ¡Esta historia no iría en marcha de no ser por vosotras! :)


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 _ **El Sombrerero en Apuros**_

-¡Ahí! –chilló Mallymkun cuando vio al Sombrerero de nuevo.

Corrieron hacia él, e Irio lo levantó y lo llevó al lujoso carruaje, para después ponerse al mando de los dos corceles blancos que tiraban de este. La lirona, por su parte, se sentó junto a su amigo, que siguió inconsciente el resto del viaje.

No se intercambió ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto, lo que lo hizo más incómodo y desagradable. De todas formas, a Mallymkun no le extrañó: Irio nunca hablaba con nadie, excepto con la reina. No tenía amigos y nadie, ni siquiera Mirana, conocía la identidad de sus padres.

Lo cierto es que la gente se preguntaría como la Reina Blanca confiaba en alguien cuyos orígenes eran desconocidos para ella. Esto se debía a que poco después de coronarla y antes de que su hermana, Iracunda, le quitase el trono, lo encontró en las afueras de Loquilandia abandonado cuando aún era un bebé nada más mientras paseaba junto a sus cortesanos. La reina lo crio como su pupilo primero en Loquilandia y después en Marmóreo, donde pasó a teñirse el pelo, originalmente negro, a blanco, para así parecerse más a sus habitantes.

Mallymkun abandonó sus pensamientos de pronto: habían llegado a Marmóreo.

Inmediatamente llevaron al Sombrerero a la enfermería. La familia Altascopas, junto a la reina y los amigos de Tarrant, esperó las noticias de la enfermera fuera de la habitación en la que le estaban haciendo el análisis de salud. Cuando la puerta se abrió todos se levantaron, ansiosos de saber algo.

-Sufre una fuerte desnutrición. Debe haber pasado cuatro días o más sin ingerir ni beber absolutamente nada, pues está muy débil –anunció la médica personal de la Reina Blanca-. Sin embargo, con una semana entera de reposo y alimentándose de una dieta completa y equilibrada se pondrá bien –añadió al ver la cara de preocupación de los presentes-. Se despertará pronto. Os avisaré.

. . .

Media hora más tarde, la enfermera volvió a salir, esta vez para dejarles paso.

El Sombrerero abría los ojos poco a poco, despertando de su largo sueño. Entonces se incorporó de golpe.

-¡Alicia! –gritó, histérico.

Sus amigos y familia intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

-Tarrant… ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó Mirana.

Los ojos del Sombrerero comenzaron a teñirse de naranja.

-Él se la llevó –entonces su mirada volvió a la normalidad y se tornó triste-. Se llevó a mi Alicia, y le hará cosas terribles –añadió sollozando.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién se la llevó?

-Illosovic Stayne –respondió furioso, alzando la mirada.

-Cariño, tranquilízate –intervino su madre, que sabía que su hijo no era el mismo cuando se enfadaba mucho y le ocurría eso-. Sé que estás asustado, pero debes intentar pensar con claridad.

-Él fue quien se la llevó –insistió él.

-Pero hijo… él murió –corroboró el señor Altascopas-. No pudo ser Stayne. Es imposible.

-A no ser que no… -dijo de repente la reina, que se había mantenido pensativa mientras el resto discutía-. A no ser que hubiera una manera –entonces su rostro se iluminó, y después pasó al terror-. Claro, la niebla del bosque…

-¿Majestad? –la llamó McTwisp.

-Familia Altascopas, deben quedarse aquí a cuidar de Tarrant. Nosotros –indicó señalando a Bella, Chesire, McTwisp, Mallymkun, los tweedles y ella misma-, volveremos al Castillo del Tiempo. Necesito hablar con mi hermana.

Antes de que se fuera acompañada del resto de sus amigos, el Sombrerero llamó a la reina.

-Por favor, encuentra la manera de traer a mi Alicia sana y salva –le susurró.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Buenas! Siento no haber publicado ayer :(. Tenía mucho que estudiar, y no me dio tiempo... Pero bueno, no os quiero aburrir con mis historias XD. Lo primero es lo primero: espero que os gustase mi anterior cap., en el que más o menos he creado una pequeña base de las que forman la historia. ¿Por qué molestarme en enrollarme tanto? Pues porque necesitaba un villano, e Iracunda ya estaba descartada. Así que pensé que Stayne era el perfecto, y tuve que inventarme todo eso para que volviera a la vida. Seguro que hay cosas que igual no os gustaron o que no le visteis sentido, pero no pude hacer más. Quería resaltar sobretodo que la sed de venganza hacia la Reina Blanca, Alicia y Tarrant lo ha vuelto aún peor persona de lo que ya era, un maníaco. Agradecimientos de nuevo a **K-ritoAxle** , **Fasara** y **hikari1992** , por sus reviews, además de a **ArexuLightwood** , mi quinta seguidora.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 _ **Arreglar las cosas**_

El grupo de amigos cruzó el reloj en dirección al Castillo del Tiempo y se sumió en una total oscuridad.

-Vaya… -se asombró Bella-. Qué recuerdos.

-Pobre Alicia –murmuró la reina-, andando sola entre esta fría niebla. Seguro que tuvo miedo.

-¡Dejad de quejaros ya y vamos a continuar! –les reprendió Mallymkun, que iba sobre Bella-. Ahora sí que tendrá miedo, en manos de ese miserable de Stayne. Cuando le atrapemos pienso arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo y…

Sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas cuando el inmenso Castillo del Tiempo apareció ante ellos, con sus agujas girando a su alrededor, chirriando.

-Solo hay una manera de cruzar –le indicó Chesire a la reina, que a diferencia de ellos, que habían tenido que llevar a toda prisa al Tiempo hasta allí mientras Alicia y el Sombrerero trataban de recuperar la cronosfera, solo había entrado a través de una ventana, precipitada por la situación-. Yo os espero al final –añadió perezosamente, y se evaporó para luego aparecer al final del trayecto.

-¡Eso es trampa! –se quejó McTwisp. Entonces miró hacia el borde del precipicio-. Ay cielos… Otra vez no –sin embargo, fue el primero en saltar a la aguja de las horas, que permanecía quieta.

Los tweedles se agarraron al vestido de la reina, sollozando.

-Bien chicos –dijo ella, con miedo-. No os soltéis…

Saltaron los tres de la mano, gritando. Por último saltaron Bella y Mallymkun, que lo hicieron sin la más mínima muestra de terror y cayeron de pie. Entonces, todos se agacharon cuando la aguja de los minutos pasó por encima de ellos. Momentos después ya andaban hacia la entrada.

-Cuánto habéis tardado… -les dijo Chesire cuando llegaron.

Abrieron la pesada puerta lentamente y entraron.

Inmediatamente, Wilkins, uno de los segundos y el mayordomo principal del Tiempo, apareció para recibirles.

-Buenos días –saludó con su extraño acento, e hizo una reverencia-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Buenos días –respondió la Reina Blanca-. ¿Podría ver a su alteza Iracunda de Crims?

-Enseguida, majestad –dijo, y se fue dando torpes pasos. Volvió poco después-. Ya está lista. Síganme.

Los guio hasta una puerta que desentonaba con el resto del castillo: roja y con forma de corazón. No era muy difícil saber de quien era.

Deben llamar antes de entrar –añadió Wilkins, y Mirana dio tres golpecitos.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una gran habitación con una enorme cama con dosel en forma de un gran corazón rojo, así como el resto de muebles que decoraban la sala. La Reina Roja salió entonces por la puerta, mucho más feliz de lo que habría estado antes al recibir esa visita.

-¡Hermanita! –saludó abrazando a Mirana-. Deberías venir más, y no que fuese yo siempre la que va a verte a ti a Marmóreo. Veo que traes amigos… -añadió al ver a sus acompañantes, con los cuáles había borrado la enemistad que los separaba, pero no se sentía del todo cómoda a su lado.

-¡Iraci! –dijo la Reina Blanca a su vez, abrezándola también-. Verás, hoy no se trata de una simple visita. Hemos venido a hblar sobre una persona que conoces muy bien. Resulta que Alicia volvió hace unos días…

-¿Alicia? –la interrumpió Iracunda-. ¡Perfecto! Me gustaría verla y pedirle también perdón. ¿Dónde está?

-De eso se trata. Como te conté la última vez que nos vimos, el Bosque Turgal se ha vuelto a oscurecer y toda la vida allí parece haber desaparecido. Y eso se debía a… a que… bueno, esto no te resultará fácil de asimilar pero…

-¡Dilo ya! –chilló la Reina Roja con aquel carácter caprichoso que, aunque estaba intentando abandonar, parecía estar con ella siempre-. Ehhh… Quiero decir que… Bueno, que si lo podrías decir de una vez.

-S-sí –dijo Mirana al recuperarse de su asombro. Entonces su rostro adoptó una expresión dura-. Cuando llegó, la envíe al Bosque Turgal junto al Sombrerero a explorar e Illosovic Stayne la capturó.

Esta vez le tocó a Iracunda mostrarse asombrada.

-Pero eso… ¡eso es imposible! –musitó.

-Eso creía, pero entonces recordé en que tú estudiaste dominio de las cosas vivas, mientras que yo estudié dominio de las cosas muertas. Creo que Stayne no está vivo ni muerto, y por eso necesitamos combinar nuestros conocimientos para averiguar qué ha ocurrido.

-Maldito canalla… Hermanita, te ayudaré aunque sea lo último que haga. Pienso matar a ese imbécil, y me da igual que tenga que ser la segunda vez.

La Reina Blanca, sonrió, agradecida.

-Bien, vamos allá –y se metieron en la habitación de la Reina Roja junto al resto de los visitantes.

. . .

Así pasaron toda la tarde, haciendo conjeturas sobre lo ocurrido, y finalmente lo supieron.

-Si es cierto que Stayne necesita robar la vida de otra persona para volver a su estado original –resumió Mirana-, no es muy difícil saber quién es esa persona.

-Alicia… -terminó Iracunda.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo para rescatarla, si es que no es demasiado tarde. El Sombrerero debe acompañarnos, él es el único testigo que tenemos. Pero está muy débil por desnutrición, y debe quedarse en la cama toda la semana…

-Mmmm… Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer… -dicho esto, la Reina Roja salió de su habitación y se encaminó hacia los aposentos del Tiempo-. ¡Tic, Taaac! ¡Tic, taaac!

Inmediatamente, el mitad humano y mitad reloj salió apresuradamente.

-¿Qué ocurre, florecilla? Wilkins me ha comunicado que han venido tus… amigos –dijo mirando por detrás de Iracunda, ya que estos la estaban siguiendo, desconcertados.

-Necesito que me hagas un favorcito –respondió ella con ojos de cachorro.

-Buenas tardes –saludó apresuradamente la Reina Blanca, mientras que el resto de visitantes murmuraban otras palabras de saludo.

El Tiempo hizo una rápida inclinación de cabeza y volvió a mirar a Iracunda.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué deseas?

-Vas a tener que ayudarnos con un asuntito de nada. Necesito que adelantes la curación de otra persona. Tarrant Altascopas.

-¿Otra vez necesitáis ayudar a Tarrant Altascopas?

-En realidad ahora nuestro deber es rescatar a Alicia –respondió McTwisp nerviosamente-. No sé si se acordara de ella. Rubia, joven…

-Ya sé quien Alicia –lo cortó secamente el Tiempo-. Es difícil olvidar a la persona que casi hace perecer al Submundo. ¿Qué le pasa?

-No disponemos de ti para explicártelo –dijo Iracunda-. Ya te lo contaré después. El caso es que está en peligro y hay que ayudarla rápido.

-Y, ¿debo hacer que vuestro amigo se recupere?

-¡Sí! ¡Y hazlo ya!

-Pero, florecilla no puedo hacer eso así porque sí. Podría hacerlo empeorar.

Entonces todos se volvieron hacia la Reina Blanca, interrogantes. Ella era la autoridad, y debía decidir. Tras pensarlo unos instantes, inspiró hondo y respondió:

-Si el Sombrerero estuviera aquí, debería decidir, y sé que no me lo perdonaría si no le permitiese correr ese riesgo por Alicia. Hágalo.

-Está bien… -el Tiempo comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo de submundianos vivos, seguido de el resto-. Tarrant Altascopas… Tarrant, ¿dónde estás? Ah, aquí.

Cogió un reloj de los millones que había, lo abrió y con el dedo le dio varias vueltas a la aguja de los minutos.

-¿Ya está? –preguntó Mirana, a lo que el Tiempo asintió-. Muchas gracias, señor. Y a ti también, Iraci.

-No debes darlas, sino que te las debo dar yo a ti. Me has dado una oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas –entonces ambas hermanas se abrazaron-. Pero debes irte, Alicia os espera.

-Está bien. Adiós, volveremos para contaros todo cuando se haya solucionado.

El grupo de amigos se fue corriendo precipitadamente. Debían darse prisa.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! De verdad os pido perdón por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero ya vais a tener que empezar a esperarlos más tiempo. Ahora tengo que ir escribiéndolos al paso, y tengo cada vez más exámenes que estudiar, por lo que tardaré más publicar. Esto no quiere decir, ni mucho menos, que la vaya a dejar a medio, no os preocupéis. Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no dejéis de leer el fic. Agradecimientos a **K-ritoAxle** (no te preocupes, el Sombrerero entrará en acción al siguiente capítulo :) ), a **Fasara** , a **hikari1992** y a **ArexuLighwood** por sus reviews. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo chap.!


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 _ **En Marcha**_

El grupo salió del reloj tan deprisa que tropezaron entre ellos y cayeron al suelo, produciendo una gran confusión. Sin embargo, eso no les impidió incorporarse con rapidez para empezar a correr por el pasillo, bajar las escaleras hasta estar dos plantas más abajo y finalmente entrar por la puerta de la enfermería.

-¡Som… Sombrerero! –chilló Mally, jadeando. Su amigo no le prestó atención: estaba muy aturdido, ya que de pronto había sentido como toda la fuerza que le había abandonado al no alimentarse había vuelto a su cuerpo.

-¿Tarrant? –llamó su padre, no menos sorprendido-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Padre… el caso es que me encuentro extrañamente bien –respondió él incorporándose en la cama con soltura.

-¡Tarrant, levanta! –urgió la reina, ante la sorpresa de todos. Ella solía ser una persona muy tranquila, y verla de ese modo era desconcertante-. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Solo puedo decirte que estás totalmente curado, y que Alicia necesita nuestra ayuda inmediatamente.

El Sombrerero no necesitó oír más: rápidamente salió de la cama y fue corriendo a la habitación contigua, en la cual habían dejado toda su ropa de explorador cuando lo habían ingresado en la enfermería. Se quitó el camisón y se vistió, para después volver a la enfermería. La Reina Blanca daba órdenes a todo el mundo para preparar el viaje.

-¡Bella! –llamó al perro-. Ve a buscar a Irio, y dile que prepare una tropa de mis guardias inmediatamente.

Él asintió y se marchó corriendo por la puerta.

-Familia Altascopas, ustedes deberán prepararlo todo para nuestro regreso. Alicia estará entonces muy débil, y probablemente necesite atención médica con urgencia. Por lo tanto, requiero una camilla con todos los instrumentos que hagan falta, y preparad comida por si debiera tomarla, sana y fácil de ingerir –los miembros de la familia se repartieron las tareas: Tyva y sus hijas prepararían un baño caliente y ropa cómoda; Zanik y sus hijos tendrían lista una habitación con instrumentos de enfermería y una cama, además de una sopa caliente-. McTwisp, tú dale esto a la enfermera inmediatamente –ordenó al conejo entregándole un sobre con la receta de una poción que había elaborado con Iracunda mientras planeaban-. Dile que regresaremos esta noche, y que debe estar lista para entonces.

-Sí, majestad –respondió él.

Cuando se fue, Mirana se volvió hacia el resto se sus compañeros.

-Tweedles… No podéis venir. Es peligroso –dijo a los gemelos que, igual que el resto del grupo, se había preparado para el rescate: llevaban cada uno una espada de madera en la mano, y un yelmo de armadura que les quedaba grande.

-¡Pero nosotros queremos ir! –replicaron al mismo tiempo, gimoteando.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¡Voy a salvar a Alicia! –declaró Tweedle-Dee alzando su pequeña espada.

-¡Y yo también! –le siguió Tweedle-Dum, imitándolo.

-Lo haréis, pero la mejor manera de que la ayudéis será quedaros aquí, queridos. Seguro que se pondría muy triste si os pasará algo malo por su causa. ¿Por qué no ayudáis a la señora Altascopas y a sus hijas con la comida y el baño?

Los gemelos, aunque decepcionados, accedieron y se quitaron los yelmos. La reina les besó las frentes, como solía hacer, y ambos salieron de la sala.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, el ejército se reunió en el patio delantero de Marmóreo, preparado para partir. Los habitantes del lugar estaban reunidos alrededor de él, para animar y despedir a sus miembros.

Irio ayudó a la reina a subir a su corcel, y después él subió en el suyo.

Mallymkun iba sobre el lomo de Bella, como había acostumbrado a hacer, y aunque llevaba sus ropas de siempre, se había asegurado de que su alfiler estaba aquel día más afilado que nunca.

Por su parte, McTwisp tras volver de llevarle a la enfermera la receta, se había equipado con una armadura apropiada para su tamaño, y no dejaba de temblar, inquieto.

-Tarrant… -llamó Mirana, que estaba, como reina que era, al frente de la tropa, con el Sombrerero a su izquierda-. Cuando lleguemos al Bosque Turgal, deberás guiarnos. Descubrimos que la niebla que lo cubría todo forma parte de Stayne y de su ejército de bestias tenebrosas. Ya sé que no nos contaste nada de los monstruos, es algo de lo que me enteré mientras investigaba. Tú ya la has visto, así que dinos la dirección en la que se fue cuando se llevó a Alicia, y además ayúdanos a ver por dónde hay más niebla. Eso nos llevará hasta su guarida.

El Sombrerero no contestó. Miraba el horizonte, deprimido y furioso a la vez, y pensaba. Pensaba en su Alicia. En Stayne. La reina ya sabía que ocurría, y aunque no le hubiese explicado nada debido a las circunstancias, no hacía falta: sabía que debían darse mucha prisa, y eso solo podía significar que Alicia estaba en grave peligro, y que necesitaba ser rescatada urgentemente. Sujetaba su espada, la misma que estuvo a punto de atravesar a Stayne el Día Gloricioso.

Tarrant sintió como esa furia incontenible que a veces le invadía comenzaba a aflorar en su mente…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Sabía que eso le impedía pensar con claridad, y podría arruinar el rescate, como ocurrió cuando capturaron a Alicia. No podía arriesgarse a que ocurriese otra vez. Estaba decidido a salvarla, aunque le costase la vida. Y entonces no permitiría que nada malo volviera a ocurrirle.

La reina volvió a su posición y espoleó a su caballo que, con un relincho, inició la marcha.

El ejército la siguió.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Os pido mil y un perdones por el retraso! De verdad que lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar... Tuve un problema con la web, ya que no me dejaba entrar en mi perfil, así que por eso tardé tanto... Bueno, dejando aparte este "pequeño" despiste, espero que os haya gustado mucho el capítulo, como siempre, y que me de tiempo a subir el próximo rápido... :´( . Mis agradecimientos a **ArexuLightwood** y a **hikari1992** (me alegro de que os gustara tanto el capítulo 15), además de **K-ritoAxle** (lo siento mucho, tu último comentario me hizo sentir muy culpable. Lo bueno es que el Sombrerero, tu príncipe :), ya está de camino a la acción), **Nelonex** (gracias por empezar a leer este fanfic y animarme a continuarlo :). Sin embargo, no entendí tu primer comentario, por si me lo pudieras aclarar. Pd. Cuando el Sombrerero se enfada mucho sus ojos se tornan naranjas, y sus párpados, grises) y a **Myriamrme** , porque comenzó a seguirme hace poco. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, de verdad. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
